Mark of Athena
by Booklover2526
Summary: Umm, this is my first fanfiction ever so i hope you like it and please review. i do not own any thing. So basically this is my version on the mark of athena, or at least what i think might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

Annabeth paced the length of the _Argo 2, _mind whirling with her thoughts, which was difficult to do considering she was the daughter of Athena. Her thoughts circled between Percy, the prophecy, Percy, Camp Jupiter, Percy, Gaea, oh, and did she mention Percy?

_Did he remember her? Did he have a new girl friend now? _It had been nearly nine months since Percy had gone missing and Jason had come to Camp Half-Blood, with all of his memories wiped. It didn't exactly help that they had figured that that was what had also happened to Percy when Hera/Juno had kidnapped him so she could put him in the Roman Camp. _Stupid Hera,_ Annabeth thought angrily and thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.

"Annabeth?" Annabeth swung around, her dagger already in her hand. Piper Mclean gulped and looked down pointedly at the dagger now at her throat. "Would you mind moving that? Thanks." She said as Annabeth returned her dagger to its stealth at her side. "Sorry Pipes." I mumbled as I turned and walked over to the railing of the ship.

"It's okay. So how are you doing?" She asked. "With what?" I asked back and she rolled her eyes. "With the fact you'll be seeing your missing boyfriend in about five minutes." I shrugged and replied "Okay I guess. More worried than anything." She tried to sound cool and calm but the tremble in her voice betrayed her.

Piper opened her mouth to say something but suddenly Leo's voice called out "We'll be landing in two minutes. Please hold on to something and thank you for riding Air Leo!" he laughed and both Piper and I rolled our eyes.

I grabbed onto the railing and Piper hung on also as suddenly a huge city appeared before us. We stared down and I noticed a huge field were maybe about 300 Romans waited, weapons drawn and pointed to a wide cleared space. Leo circled the area about three times before Piper yelled at him to land already.

The _Argo 2 _began to slowly descend and Jason walked over to us right as the _Argo 2 _bumped into the ground. I stood up and muttered a few Ancient Greek curses before walking over to Jason. "Ready?" he asked and I noticed how nervous he looked. "As ready as I will ever be."

**Percy**

The ship was huge and well crafted; he even thought he heard a few children of Vulcan sign in pleasure. The gangplank floated down to the ground and out walked a boy with blonde, close-cropped hair and bright blue eyes. "Jason!" Reyna said and the Romans behind him cheered. "Hey guys." He said as he walked down into the fields and came over to stand in front of Percy and Reyna. "Hey Reyna. Long time, no see." With that Reyna wrapped him in a hug, but Percy's attention was drawn to a curly blonde haired with stormy gray eyes walking toward him. "Hey Wise Girl." He said before pulling him into his arms and hugging her.

He pulled back enough and met her waiting lips. Behind him he heard the Romans cheer again and pulled back laughing. Just as Annabeth punch him hard on the arm. "You. Left. Me. Do you have any idea how worried I was!" she yelled at him as he rubbed his sore arm.

He held up his hands in surrender when she looked like she was about to punch him again. "It's not my fault. Hera took me, erased my memories-even though I always remembered you- and put me to sleep for seven months. Then I had to retrain and only got here a week ago and have spent most of that time on a quest." She looked at him for a second before jerking his head down and kissing him again.

They ended the kiss, but intertwined their fingers instantly. He smiled over at Jason and Reyna. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson by the way." He held out his other hand and Jason shook it in a firm, hard hand shake, like he was testing him. He grinned and squeezed Jason's hand- hard- and let go.

He saw Jason wince slightly when he flexed his hand but replied "And I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. I've heard a lot about you in Camp Half-Blood." Percy chuckled and said "Same about you here."

"HEY! Forgetting about someone?" a skinny, with elfish features boy appeared a crazy grin on his face. Walking beside him came a dark skinned girl with unevenly cut hair with some of it in small braids. Percy couldn't decide if her eyes were brown, green, or blue, but she obviously was a daughter of Aphrodite.

Jason laughed and said "This is Leo Valdez."

"Yup, or Supreme Commander." Leo added.

"Or Repair Boy. Hi, I'm Piper Mclean." The girl said ignoring Leo who was scowling at her. I smiled and shook their hands "I'm Percy Jackson. This is Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and my fellow praetor Reyna." I said gesturing to Frank and Hazel standing behind me. Reyna smiled at me for a second before turning and saying "There will be a senate meeting in twenty minutes. Other than that you can all go back to your activities." The group of Romans left, though they were grumbling about how it wasn't fair they didn't get to talk to Jason.

I smiled at Annabeth "You're going to love the architecture in this place." Before turning and leading them toward the praetor building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

"We cannot trust these _graecus_!" Octavian spat. Percy resisted the urge to get up and throttle his skinny neck, but just barely. "They are vile, traitorous, evil, _people." _He continued and Percy saw a few of Octavian's followers nod in agreement.

"Octavian! Sit down, now!" Reyna barked and Argentum and Aurum- the silver and gold wolfhounds meant to protect the praetors- growled and snapped their wickedly sharp teeth in response. "They will destroy us! I've seen it in the internals!" Octavian wailed, ignoring Reyna and him.

Percy's anger finally boiled over and he stood up "OCTAVIAN!" he shouted and everyone's eyes flew to him. "Sit down now and shut up. If you don't you'll be disobeying my orders and will be punished. Do you understand?" he snarled and he saw Octavian shrink down slightly and saw Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Jason's eyes widen slightly.

Octavian sat down but said "But Praetor Jackson, the internals have shown me." He said and Percy answered back "Oh, really? Then how come both Juno and Mars both said we must work with the Greeks? They mean no trouble, after all, have they harmed Jason?" he gestured over to Jason who stood and said "The Greeks do not mean us harm like he said. They welcomed me with open arms even when they found out I was Roman."

Ripples of murmurs ran though the crowd as Percy sat back down, shooting one more glare at Octavian who returned it for a second before turning away. Jason sat back down and Reyna called out "We are not here to discuss whether or not to go on this quest with the Greeks anyhow. We are here to discuss who will be _going _on the quest."

Frank stood up and said "Praetors if I may, I think Jason and Percy are two of the people. I also think the other people are Leo, who built the _Argo 2_, Piper, Hazel and me. As much as I don't really want to go on another quest it makes sense. We are the ones who went with Percy and Jason on their separate quest." He sat down and I smiled at him.

"Jason, Percy, what do you think?" Reyna asked turning to look at both of us. Jason stood and answered "I believe Frank is right. Piper and Leo went on my quest to free Hera- Juno in Roman. And Hazel and Frank himself went on the quest with Percy. Though I do not known their story." I stood and said "Yup." And sat back down.

Reyna rolled her eyes at me slouching in my seat but sat too and said "But who is the seventh? That's only six." We all looked over at Annabeth and she blinked in surprise "Me?" she asked and Piper nodded. "Yeah, it can only be you." Reyna's eyes narrowed and I said quickly "Sense also Reyna has to stay here to keep camp in order. We both can't leave." She relaxed slightly and Piper gave me a thankful look.

"But there will be more Greeks then! This mission is doomed to fail with them leading!" Octavian said as he stood up and glared over at them. I stood up and leaned forward, hands braced on the marble table "Are you saying Romans are better? That me, Jason and some very powerful demigods can't win? Because while we actually have a chance of beating Gaea, you want to send out demigods out- our people- out to pretty much certain death to find to _burned _Sibylline books?" I asked in a threaten tone and I saws Octavian pale and a few people other than the Greeks turn and glare at him. He sank into his chair and I sat down.

"Now that that is done, then will you be leaving?" Reyna directed the question to Leo who stood with a cocky grin "Tomorrow would be best so we can get going. Especially sense we figured Percy here would like to stop by Camp Half-Blood, our camp, and show everyone he's not dead." I nodded and grinned. Just the thought of going home…

Reyna nodded and said "Then it is set. Meeting dismissed. And remember, war games are tonight!" Reyna called out as everyone started to file out. Percy jogged down the steps and Stood next to Annabeth, fingers intertwined once again.

"War games?"Leo asked and he grinned "It's a lot like capture the flag, but with forts, an elephant, water cannons, giant scorpions and a lot of other stuff." Percy said as they headed out of the building. Leo rubbed his hands together mischievously and a crazy, or at least _crazier, _smile crossed his face "Ahh, I love this game already." They all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I wanted to say thank you for reviewing and all your comments- it means a lot to me. Also I had someone tell me I switch back and forth between third and first person and I'm sorry about that and I'll try my best to stick with one. So here is the next chapter which I'm really excited about *evil laugh*. By the way the next few chapters will go Piper, Leo, Jason, and then I'm not really sure. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Piper

Piper looked out at the defense team's fort in shock. "They built that today? Wow their over achievers." Leo commented and she slapped him over the head. "Ow, Beauty Queen. It's not nice to hit people, especially me." Piper rolled her eyes before shacking him over the head again.

"Stop calling me that Repair Boy." She said as Percy and Annabeth laughed. Piper smiled and glanced over at Jason, who was glowering at Percy slightly. _What's that about? _She wondered.

"Percy! Get over here!" Reyna yelled and Piper bristled at the sight of her. Her dark hair was in a braid and she was in armor, hoping onto the Pegasus named Skippy**(sorry word made me capitalize Pegasus) . **Percy signed dramatically and said "Duty calls. See ya guys." He planted a kiss on Annabeth's lips and the Aphrodite in Piper ahhhed. Curse her sisters, then were turning her into a romantic mush.

Percy sprinted toward Reyna and Piper couldn't help but think about how hot he was, but of course he was taken. And she had Jason, at least for a while. Piper suddenly felt depressed- it was obvious that Jason and Reyna had a past, one that didn't include her, plus Reyna was beautiful and a true warrior.

Piper pulled out Katoptris, her dagger, and looked down at her face. She suddenly scowled and shoved the blade back into its stealth. She would not be like Helen of Troy, checking her reflection on a dagger. Even if its name meant Looking Glass.

"Okay so it's us, fifth cohort with also second cohort against first, third and fourth."Annabeth said turning and looking at the fort the enemy had built. "We can't use the tunnels- they'll be expecting that from last time. And sense Percy is ref with Reyna they can use the water cannons." Frank said his baby face scrunched up in thought.

"We also have Hannibal." Hazel said and Piper met her gold eyes "Hannibal?" she asked and Hazel grinned. "Hannibal's a elephant." Jason said before whistling. The ground rumbled and Piper's eyes widened at the giant elephant trotting over to they in armor.

"And then there is Frank's ability." Hazel said and Frank blushed. "What can you do?" Annabeth asked and he shrugged "I can shape shift. It's not that great." He said. "Really? Awesome man!" Leo said excitedly. "Also Piper can charmspeak and Leo is fire boy." Annabeth said and Hazel's brow furrowed "Charmspeak?"

Piper smiled and turned to Leo "Leo, will you pretty, pretty, please slap yourself. It would make me SO happy." She cooed and Leo nodded eagerly before hitting himself across his cheek. "Ow! I hate when you do that Beauty Queen!" Leo whined as he rubbed his red cheek. She just smiled at him.

"Fifteen minutes!"Reyna yelled from the air and Percy called out "Yeah, yeah they know Reyna. War games start at the same time every night." Piper smiled as she heard Reyna and Percy calling stuff back to each other but when she saw Annabeth's angry face she stopped. Annabeth was obviously not amused by the twos banter.

"Okay here's what we'll do." Annabeth said before calling the leaders of the cohorts to them. Piper grinned as Annabeth continued when the Kool-Aid addict Dakota and the other fiece looking girl got there. They were so going to win.

(Line Break)

Piper smiled at the group of Roman warriors standing in front of her. They laughed when they saw she was alone and one called out "This is the distraction they came up with? That's pathetic." Piper continued to smile and said "No, it's not. This is how we're getting into your base. Now please set down your weapons and open those doors, then please go and jump into the baths. Thank you!"

The kids smiled suddenly, nodded, and they all set down their weapons before pushing open the giant fort doors behind them. Then they all smiled at Piper again, and then took off running back toward New Rome. Piper laughed and yelled "Come on out guys. Let's go get those flags." Piper charged in just as three large groups of kids came suddenly emerged from the tunnels and ran in after her.

Piper was like a whirlwind. She twirled, ducked, rolled, slashed, kicked, and punched though the armed Romans. A few did actually get a couple cuts on her, but otherwise she dominated them. Suddenly Octavian was in front of her, his eyes glittering madness as he stabbed at her. She slid to the side but the point of his gold spear cut her arm and blood began to pore from the wound.

Piper gritted her teeth and slashed at him but he easily blocked it and sent her flying backwards. A roar came from her side and looked over to see a golden lion charging toward Octavian. _Hello Frank. _She thought with a smile as Octavian shrieked like a little girl and took off running. The lion huffed a laugh before coming over to her. The lion seemed to shimmer and waver before her eyes and suddenly Frank was kneeling beside her. "Thanks." She groaned as he helped her stand just as a cheer carried through the fort.

Piper looked over to where the flag had been and saw Annabeth standing there, the flag raised in one hand and her invisibility cap in the other. Piper laughed at the astonished faces of the Romans who were supposed to be guarding it.

They'd won,and by looking at how many kids in the fort were theirs, by a long shot too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Okay so here is the next chapter and as promised from Leo's point of view. Also I forgot to mention last time this, but just to let you know there won't be many Piper point of views in this story. Don't get me wrong- I love Piper. But it's hard for me to write in her point of view because manly I just can never get her character right it seems. There will still be chapters or parts in Piper's view, just not as much as Jason, Annabeth, Percy and stuff. Okay? Anyhow here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

Leo

Okay Jason had told Leo about how great Camp Jupiter was, but never once did he mention all the smokin' ladies. They were _everywhere_! Like that Reyna, plus she was so out of his league. She was perfect.

They were at dinner, sitting at a table with Percy (who wasn't wearing a toga anymore. Those things have got to be breezy), Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Speaking of Hazel, what was up with her? She kept looking over at him like he was the walking plague. Leo stuffed another bite of cheesy enchilada into his mouth and caught her golden eyes on him again.

She turned away and continued to pick at her steak. Leo ignored her and returned his attention to Percy Jackson. Man the guy was cool. Annabeth had told him that he had actually turned down being a god. Plus from the few stories he'd heard from the older campers at Camp Half-Blood, this guy was crazier than he was.

"Attention!" Reyna yelled and Leo swung his head to look at her at the front table. "Tomorrow at eight o'clock the chosen seven will depart on their quest. We wish them luck now for many of us will probably be too busy sleeping to go tell them good bye." Reyna smirked and a few kids laughed. Leo turned to Jason and was about to ask him if the Romans always did this before someone left on a quest, but Jason was frowning, and glaring over at Percy Jackson.

_I'll take that as a no. _Leo thought at Jason's looked. Obviously the Romans hadn't wished people luck on quest like Camp Half-Blood. But Percy had changed them slightly; even Leo could tell that these people he had never known before were more laid back sense the arrival of Percy Jackson.

(Line Break)

Even though Jason wasn't in the best of moods, Leo was. He hit on a bunch of cute Roman girls (even though it usually ended with him on his butt and them walking away. The Leo charm at work, people.), He made a boat load of new friends, haha pun intended, and got to brag about the _Argo 2 _to some kids of Vulcan.

Leo smiled and flipped over onto his stomach on his bed in his room on the _Argo 2. _He closed his eyes and everything blinked out into blackness.

_Leo looked around the steam filled room, machinery noises pumping and screeching around him. _Where was he? _Leo wondered as he walked though the room. After what seemed like five minutes he came to a work bench, a tall burly figure hammering away at something on it. The man (It just couldn't have been a girl) turned around and Leo recognized the messed up face of Hephaestus; AKA Dad._

"_Hello boy." Hephaestus said as he set his hammer down and sat down in the metal chair beside the workbench. "Hey, my old man." Leo said back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Loved what you did with the place. Nice steam and loud machines. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" Leo said excitedly._

_Hephaestus rolled his eyes "Funny just like your mother." And Leo felt his insides chill. Great, Daddy-o just had to bring up Mom. "I thought the gods were still closed off. Did Zeus finally come to his senses?" Leo asked and Hephaestus scowled. "No, my father still won't accept that we and our demigod children need to work together."_

_Leo shrugged "Then I guess we have to make this quick? So what did you want?" and Hephaestus smiled "Just to tell my boy great job on his ship." Leo blinked in surprise. Yeah, a lot of people had told Leo he'd done a good job, but this was his father._

_Thunder rumbled suddenly and Hephaestus frowned "Zeus has sensed us. I got to go. Good Bye boy, and stay off the Earth! Don't want that ship of yours being sucked in."_

Leo blinked and rubbed his eyes. Leo glanced over at his alarm clock –which by the way he never set- and cursed. He had fifteen minutes to prepare for lift off!

(Line Break)

The _Argo 2 _rose off the ground, and below a few early bird Romans waved up at them. Leo smiled and waved down at them from where he leaned over the railing before turning around. Percy, Hazel, and Frank were in the middle of a tour lead by Piper, Annabeth, and Jason, and when Leo went into the pilot room (**sorry don't know what else to call it**) all the controls were a-okay and they were set on autopilot toward Camp Half-Blood.

Leo grinned and headed off to his room, and pressed the button on the side of his wall and a hidden door became unrevealed. He walked into the room and smiled around at his personal workshop. With everything okay he could finish up his latest project.

**Are you guys wondering what this project of Leo's is? Do you want to know now? Well, sadly, I'm not going to tell you…yet. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Bye… for now! Mwahahaha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Okay so here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also thanks for reviewing and stuff. Enjoy! Also please don't hate me because of how I see Jason would feel about the whole Percy thing. It's just how I imagined he would feel.**

**Chapter 5**

Jason

Percy Jackson was starting to annoy Jason. A lot.

One: he stole his position as praetor

Two: Everyone, everywhere, it seemed like had heard of him and acted like he was a god. Which he wasn't- he had turned down being a god, he hadn't accepted it.

Three: He didn't appreciate being praetor. Come on, he was slouching in his seat and barely paid attention to the meeting.

Four: Everyone acted like he was his super powerful guy, Jason knew he had to be somewhat power considering he was the son of one of the Big Three, but he was too. And while Jason knew people viewed him as powerful and stuff- everyone it seemed ranked Percy higher and mightier.

Five: the guy didn't take anything seriously. He was always joking around and was so laid back and undisciplined.

Jason hated all of these things and found them annoying, not necessarily in order but still. "And this is the sleeping area. We all have our own rooms- specially modified to our godly parents of course. Except Hazel's and Frank's rooms, but they can change them up however they want." Annabeth said as they strode down the hall.

"Thank you, but I don't have much and don't really care what my room looks like as long as it has a bed and dresser." Hazel said hefting her backpack higher on her shoulder. "Same here. Other than my bow and clothes, I don't have much." Frank commented.

Piper smiled and piped up "Well, that's okay. The Aphrodite cabin did the rooms so there will still be plenty of other stuff for you guys." Percy had a look of mock horror on his face and Jason wanted to slap it off.

"They decorated my room? Oh, no. I fear what it'll look like. Probably bright pink for the walls." Hazel snickered, Frank laughed, and Annabeth and Piper chuckled. "Nope. I did your room." Annabeth said as they stopped outside of a room with a metal plate on it that read 'PERCY, SON OF POSEIDON HERO OF OLMPUS' in big bold letters.

"Now I'm truly afraid. And did you seriously have to put the 'Hero of Olympus' part on it?" Percy gestured to the door "It's not like I did much. Just made the decision to give the knife to-" A pained to crossed Percy and Annabeth's faces._ Hmm, what happened that day? _Jason wondered as he watched Percy visibly shake himself.

Jason glanced over at Hazel and Frank who both looked worry, and then at Piper who just looked about as confused as Jason felt. "I guess I might as well get this over with." Percy said dramatically before pushing the door open.

Percy walked in about two steps and froze. Annabeth was smiling and Jason wondered what Percy's room looked like. Nobody but Annabeth and Leo had been allowed to go in it and see it till Percy was back. And Jason had heard _a lot _of noise coming from inside that room when they had been decorating the bedrooms.

Suddenly Percy swung around, lifted Annabeth in to his arms and kissed her. He stopped and looked at her with shining eyes "its perfect Wise Girl. I love it."

"Well come on- we want to see this perfect room of yours!" Frank said and Percy laughed before setting Annabeth down. "Come on in." Percy said and gestured inside.

Jason had just enough time to wonder what Percy Jackson was so excited about before following Piper inside.

Hazel

Hazel was shocked. The room was a son of Poseidon/Neptune paradise. Hazel knew Annabeth loved Percy- you could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him- but this was…wow.

The walls were covered in wave designs, but along one wall had a long series of pictures that remind Hazel of the comic books that were so popular now days. But instead of the normal heroes the wall featured series of Percy's many quests.

There was a blue couch, a twin sized bed, in which a horn hung off of, a dresser, and in the very back of the room was a large swimming pool. "Wow… this is amazing!" Frank said and Piper breathed "Holy cow… You fought a Minotaur?" Hazel turned toward the girl to see her standing in front of one of the very first pictures. Percy laughed and said "Yeah, I was twelve and was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I still have its horn." He pointed to the horn hanging off the bed and Piper squeaked in wonder. "Cool!"

Hazel walked over to the wall as Piper and Frank went to look at the horn. Hazel walked down the down and stopped at a dork picture- a ghastly white, black hair man standing in front of a young Percy and Annabeth, laughing as Percy's face snarled in anger. "Who's he?" She asked and Percy walked over. He looked at the picture and his face darkened and his sea colored eyes looked like a hurricane was whirling in them.

"That's from my first quest to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. We thought it Hades had it. He also stole my mother to get me to come there." Hazel blinked in surprise and said "I'm … sorry Percy. I-" Percy cut her off, a smile on his face "It's not your fault and I did get my mother back. Me and my uncle just don't get… along very well." He shrugged and gestured toward the door. "How about we finish up that-" There was a suddenly BOOM! From the deck above them and they stumbled as the ship wobbled crazily.

"What the heck was that?" Leo's voice yelled and suddenly he can running into the room. Hazel's heart beat faster unconditionally at his familiar face. Oh, gods he looked like a perfect copy of Sammy.

"How would we know, smart one? We are in here!" Jason snapped at Leo and Leo shrugged "Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm not really the sharpest tool in the shed." We all rolled our eyes and Percy uncapped Riptide. "Well, sense we didn't invite whatever that is up there; let's go show him the door. Or more likely the sky." Percy grinned before dashing out of his room. Hazel smiled and run out after him, quickly followed by Leo and the rest of them.

As Hazel pounded up the stairs leading up to the deck, she heard Percy curse in which she guessed was Ancient Greek. Suddenly a blast of fire came from the doorway and Hazel had to duck to avoid it. "What the heck?" she hissed and Percy called out "It's a stupid mini dragon! How am I supposed to kill a mini dragon?"

Hazel started laughing, unable to control herself as she pushed herself to her feet and looked out the scorched doorway. Percy was whirling and twirling, trying to slash at a dodging green figure with huge wings. "I can hear you guys, and this is not fun-" He was cut off as thrown backwards as the dragon flew into his chest. Percy rolled away and slashed at the 'mini' dragon which was still almost half his size.

The dragon cried out and took Percy's legs from underneath him with its tail before dissolving into a pile of dust. Percy grunted and stood up before going over to the pile and kicking the left over dust of the boat. "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide a smile as she went over to him.

Percy smiled "Only a few sallow puncher marks from its claws. Nothing bad. All just go for a swim later and let the water heal me." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked over to them, touching the tip of his sword and returning the pen to his pocket. Frank clapped him on the back and Leo said "Wow, that was so cool."

Hazel heard a soft snort from beside her and glanced over to see Jason standing next to her, arms crossed over his massive chest. Hazel frowned and turned back to Percy just in time to see him stumble. His tan face had turned white and he was staggering. "Percy?" Annabeth asked a worried look on her face as she held him still. He grinned shakily and opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to his knees.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and Hazel heart pumped with fear as she kneeled down next to Percy who Annabeth had laid down. "Wait. Isn't a dragon's claws poisoness?" Frank said and Annabeth gasped. "Oh crap! He said the claws had punchered his chest!" Hazel dawned what that meant. Percy had been poisoned.

**Ha-ha. Like my ending for this chapter? Please review and I'm sorry about me crappy spelling. Anyhow I'm post the next chapter soon so you can find out if Percy will be okay or not. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. How has everyone been? Good I hope. Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with school and stuff. Okay so here is the next chapter and I'm kind of excited for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth

"On three. One, two…Three!" Annabeth watched as Jason and Frank dunked Percy's muscular limp form into the pool. They waited till Annabeth gave them a thumbs up, and pulled Percy back above the water.

Even soaking wet and pale as snow Percy was hot. Annabeth walked forward and took Percy's face in her hands. "Percy, wake up." She whispered. He took a raspy breath but still didn't respond. She frowned, worry pounding through her heart. "Again." She said and backed away as Jason and Frank dumped Percy back into the pool.

Up, down.

Up, down.

Up, down.

Up, down.

"Pull him back up." Annabeth said. Jason and Frank pulled Percy out of the water again and laid him on the ground. Hazel walked over and knelt beside Annabeth and felt Percy's forehead. "He is still warm. Not as bad as before, but still warm." Annabeth growled and ran frustrated fingers through her hair. "Wake up Seaweed Brain. I just got you back and am not going to loss you again." She said. Percy remained unconscious.

"Let's try it one more time." Piper suddenly said. Annabeth looked over at her and Piper said "He is stronger in water right? Well maybe if he is in the water I can charmspeak him awake, keep him from dying. It worked with Jason."

Annabeth stared at her for a second, and then a huge smile spread across her face. "Okay, let's try it. We can't keep dunking him forever." Frank nodded and pushed Percy into the pool. Annabeth watched as he slowly sank to the bottom, the water seeming to cradle him. "Hurry, please." She heard Frank say.1

"Please, please work. I don't know what else to do." Annabeth prayed silently as Piper opened her mouth to speak.

Frank

Frank had watched Percy fight the 'mini' dragon with awe. He had moved so fast it should have been illegal. When Percy had suddenly fainted-looking like death warmed over- Frank had been confused. Percy had said he had just gotten a few scratches, not even deep enough to make him bleed. And that was when he remembered reading during monster class that most dragons have poisonous claws.

He'd felt panic settle in then. Percy was like a brother to Frank, actually tactically Percy was his many great's grandpa or uncle. Something like that. Not that Frank liked to think about that- it was just too weird.

And just now he had been dunking his best friend into is pool, hoping it would heal the poison coursing through Percy's body. Now he had to wait hopelessly as Percy sank to the bottom of the pool slowly. He glanced over at Piper "Hurry, please." He said and she nodded before opening her mouth to charmspeak Percy awake and fine. Hopefully.

Percy

_Darkness had filled his vision. It was impenetrable, endless, and admittedly frightening. Percy stood alone in the darkness, looking wildly around. "Annabeth! Hazel, Frank? Where are you guys!" he called out._

_Laughter sounded through the darkness, making Percy jump. "Percy Jackson." Percy swung around and gasped at the giant walking toward him. His legs were covered in stormy blue scales, his torso whirled with hurricanes, rain, and crashing waves all them moving across the giants huge chest like a motion picture movie on sea storms. The giant's hair was black grey color like storm clouds, his eyes completely grey._

"_Great, another giant!" Percy muttered angrily even though he kind of expected it. "I am Aegaeon, giant of sea storms." Percy waved and said "Nice to meet you Aegaeon- wait, actually, no. It's not nice to meet you. Sorry, I just like you guys."Aegaeon chuckled and said "Ahh, well it won't matter soon. If you don't die by the poison in you right now, you'll die in just a matter of days."_

"_Not to be rude, but that's not really on my agenda, so therefore I don't plan to die. You on the other hand, might want to start thinking about what kind of flowers you want at your funeral. I'm thinking daisies." Percy said, stoking his chin as he looked at Aegaeon._

_He roared in anger and spat "I will kill you boy!" Aegaeon charged forward just as a beautiful, soothing voice filled the darkness. "Percy. Percy, wake up. Please Percy."_

Percy blinked and looked up at the water filling his vision. What the heck? He pushed off the floor of his pool and swam to the surface of the water. His head broke the surface and he was left looking up at the others.

"How in the world did I get into this pool?" he asked as he pulled himself out of the water. He dried instantly Annabeth tackled him in a hug and he looked down at her in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked her. "Don't you remember?" Hazel asked him.

"Umm, I remember killing the mini dragon and talking to you guys for a bit and then I was talking to Aegaeon." He said. Annabeth pulled away "Who?" she demanded but he just smiled at her for a second before turning to Piper. "What happened?" he asked.

"Percy, you were poisoned and we tried dunking you like five times but you wouldn't wake up so we threw you back into the pool and Piper here charmspeaked you awake." Leo said. Percy raised an eyebrow "You guys dunked me into the pool instead of just giving me some nectar or ambrosia?"

"Well, why waste our stores when we could just dunk you and let the water heal you?" Annabeth said. Percy grinned, and not a nice grin. "Oh, this is why."

Annabeth shrieked as pool water dumped it's self on her head and the others. Percy laughed at all their angry expressions- even though they were all starting to laugh. "Percy-" Annabeth began, but he pulled her to him and kissed her.

It was so much better being with all of them instead of Aegaeon. They all actually had a sense of humor!

**So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think I might have planned for later in the story. I'm very excited for the next chapter which will be from Leo's point of view. And sorry I haven't really done any Frank chapters. It's just I really haven't come to a good part to tell from his point of view- so right now some of his parts will be with the others when I feel like it's a good part to add him in. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Ok so here's the next chapter- Leo's point of view. Yeah I'm so happy for this chapter, I was telling a friend of mine my ideas and I had her laughing so hard she was crying. I'm not sure you'll do that but I have hope. So enjoy, and no, I do not have writers block. I've had like five people ask me that- not that I mind. It's just I feel compelled to say if I don't post for a while it's probably because I'm busy at the moment. Any ways thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Leo**

"So what have you been up to, Leo?" Jason asked. Leo grinned "Oh, nothing much." There was no way in Hades he was going to tell them about his project yet.

"I know that smile. Percy gets it a lot. Your up to something." Annabeth said as Percy grinned as he played with her hair. "Don't tell them, dude. It'll drive them crazy." Leo laughed "I wasn't planning to."

"It also ends up with Percy almost dying." Annabeth commented as Percy rolled his eyes "That's only happened like… never mind." He said. Hazel watched them, her gold eyes thoughtful. "Hey Hazel, can you turn on the T.V.? I want to check the news." Piper said, leaning back on the couch.

Hazel blinked wide eyes "Huh?" she asked. "It's okay Hazel, I got it." Frank said, getting up from his spot next to her and walking over to the plasma T.V. Leo frowned as Percy asked "When will we get to Camp Half- Blood?" Leo looked over at him, and saw the nervousness and anxiety on his face. He guessed disappearing for eight months and then going back home will do that to a guy.

Leo checked his watch. "About two hours. Maybe less." Percy nodded and Annabeth smiled at him. "Your mom is going to be so happy." Percy winced "That is after she's done yelling at me." Annabeth laughed "Yeah, after that most likely."

The news came on suddenly and they all looked over at the T.V. screen. "Another earthquake shook Rome today. Geologist and puzzled on why these earthquakes keep accruing in Rome and Greece." They all tuned out and looked at each other.

"Gaea is closer to waking." Jason growled. Percy nodded a serious frown on his face. "Yeah. When we get to camp I'll see if I can get in touch with Poseidon. He after all is the god of earthquakes." Jason asked "Why don't you call him Dad or Father?"

Percy's face darkened, and his eyes looked like a sea storm was accruing. It made Leo shiver. "Don't get me wrong, I like my dad. But we're not exactly buddy-buddy." His face suddenly lit up and Leo thought about how quickly Percy's emotions changed. It was kind of freaky.

"I'm not very good friends with my mother either. Most of us aren't. Like Luke hated his-" Annabeth stopped, a pained expression coming over her face. Percy turned his face away from them, but not after he saw the guilty, sad expression on his face.

"You know what?" Hazel suddenly said "I think sense we are all going to be on this boat together for who knows how long, we should put everything out there." Piper raised an eyebrow "Like tell each other about our lives?" Hazel nodded.

"Yes. I only know Jason, Frank, and Percy really. The rest of you I know almost nothing about." Percy nodded slowly. "That's a good idea. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Not on anything, our past or present stuff."

"Wait." Leo said hands raised. "Are we going to have one of those stupid Hallmark moments were we all cry and go into like supreme detail about our lives? Because if we are, I'm leaving." They all laughed "Heck no. We'll just tell main details of what has happened in our lives. Deal?" Hazel asked as everyone nodded.

"Okay, who first?" Jason asked. "I will." Frank grumbled. "So basically, I lived with my mom and grandma except a few months ago when I came to Camp Jupiter. My mom died in the war and my grandmother when she was helping us with our quest." He gestured to Hazel and Percy. "And my life depends on a half burned stick. Who's next?" he said.

"Wait, your life depends on a half burned stick?" Leo asked, amazed. Frank frowned "Hera decide I was to powerful being the son of Mars and having ancient Poseidon blood, in which I can shape shift." Leo turned to Percy "That's got to bug you." He laughed.

Percy nodded "I know, it's not fair. My cousin or I guess nephew or whatever gets the cool power." Frank looked at him in a way that said they'd had this conversation a few times. "How is it not fair? You can breathe underwater, cause earthquakes, create tsunamis and hurricanes, and talk to horses and sea animals. And I can just shape shift and I die if my stick burns out." Percy laughed "Whatever, let's just continue."

"Okay I guess I'll go next. My mom gave me to Juno when I was two to spare herself. I went to Camp Jupiter, was there for years, became praetor, I've been on a couple quest, defeated the Titan Kilos** (I think that's right)**, Juno stole me, erased my memories, I went on a quest with Leo and Piper, defeated a giant with my dad's help, and have been helping Leo build this ship the past few months." Percy nodded, looking impressed "That's amazing, dude. It takes a lot to do all that."

Leo could see Jason was surprised by Percy's compliment. "I'll go." Piper said. "Well, my dad's Tristan Mclean-" all them but Frank and Percy glanced at Hazel, waiting for her to freak out. But she just looked puzzled. "When I borrowed a car from a dealership I got sent to the Wilderness School, were I met Leo and Jason. Well, actually more like a Mist version of Jason." They both blushed at this. "Then I went to Camp Half- Blood, found out my mom was Aphrodite, went on a quest, and when we got back I took the position as head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Hazel, Leo or Annabeth. Which one wants to go next?" Percy asked. "What about you?" Leo asked him as Percy winced. "My story might take a while." He said modestly. "Okay then, I guess I'll go." Leo said cheerfully.

"Okay, well Hera used to babysit me when I was younger. Tried to barbecue me in my fireplace when I was like one or two once, um, I've known I was going to build this ship sense I was like five, Dirt Lady tricked me to killing my mom when I was trying to protect her when I was sevenish, and sense then I've been running from foster home from foster home till now."

"I'm sorry, Leo. That sucks." Percy said and Hazel nodded. "I'll go then Hazel, then Percy." Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs and he frowned at her before smiling.

"I lived with my dad, step mom, and half brothers till I was seven in which I ran away because I didn't feel like they got me. I met Thalia and… Luke then and we ran around killing monsters for a while till Grover, a satyr, found us and took us to Camp Half- Blood. Though Thalia didn't make it, she made her final stand on top of the hill and Zeus took pity on her when she was about to die and turned her to a pine tree meant to protect camp. When I was twelve Percy came to camp, I went on a quest with him, snuck out of camp with him and went to save Grover with him at the Sea of Monsters. Then the next year I got kidnapped and Luke tricked me to holding up the sky, and then the goddess Artemis took my spot, but I was to hurt to really leave, then Percy came along with the Hunter of Artemis- saved us from the Titan Atlas- he did something I'll let him tell you, and we went back to camp. Then the next year we went into the Labyrinth to find Daedalus for my quest. We found him; he gave us pairs of wings to fly away from his tower and his laptop. Then I helped in the battle for Olympus in which Percy defeated Kronos."

"I didn't do anything." Leo heard Percy grumble and Annabeth looked at him. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and it was silent for a minute. "Hazel, it's your turn." Percy finally said. Hazel swallowed thickly.

"Um, well… I was born in the 1900s around 1960. My mother summoned Pluto and he was amazed by her and offered her one gift. She chose that all the riches in the earth be hers. That curse went to me, so if you see any precious gems and metals suddenly, don't touch them. You'll end up dead or something like that. My mom started to work for Gaea and we moved to Alaska, the realm beyond the gods. Then my mom and Gaea had me raise gems and that stuff and create the giant Alcyoneus, and then I killed myself and my mother, so that Gaea couldn't use us as the sacrifices to raise him all the way." All of them but Percy and Frank were gapping at Hazel. She took a deep breath and continued.

"When me and my mother were being judged I took part of my mother's punishment and we both went to the Fields of Asphodel. I kept my memories and eventually Nico came by. He was looking for his sister Bianca-" Percy winced at this and Annabeth smooth his hair with her hand "but she had chosen rebirth and so he took me. And I've been at Camp Jupiter sense."

"Wow, I had no clue." Jason said, looking shocked. Hazel shrugged "That's because I didn't tell anyone, till Percy and Frank." Frank shivered, as if remembering something horrible.

"I guess it's my turn." Percy signed. "Okay, I might as well start." Annabeth took out her knife suddenly and began to clean it. "Really?" Percy asked and she shrugged. "I know most of this stuff. I was there for more than half of it and you told me the rest." Percy rolled his eyes.

With a deep breath Percy began "When I was twelve I was at a museum for a school field trip, Grover, who I didn't know was a satyr at the time was my best friend and Chiron was pretending to be my Latin teacher." Frank interrupted "You mean the actual Chiron? Like trained heroes in Hercules day?" Percy nodded "Yup. Any ways, I was attacked by my math teacher who was actually a Fury, I killed her with Riptide, then I went to camp where I fought a Minotaur just outside the borders and Hades stole my mother. I found out that I was the son of Poseidon, and that Zeus thought I stole his master bolt, so I went on a quest to get it back and my mother." Percy continued with his story, trying to make it sound not like a big deal, though that was hard and Annabeth interrupted a lot saying how something actually went.

Percy told about the Sea of Monsters (Leo laughed at the part where he got turned into a ginepig) and how he saved his Grover from the tux wearing Cyclopes. After that Percy turned pleading eyes to Annabeth "Will you tell about the next quest?" She shook her head. "No. I wasn't even with you guys, and her dying wasn't your fault." Percy's face turned guilty and sad "I should have been the one to go into that thing and destroy it. It was my idea."

"Who are you talking about?" Hazel asked nervously. Percy closed his eyes and signed "Bianca. Nico's sister. The quest to save Annabeth I wasn't supposed to go on, but I felt I had to. For Annabeth and Nico. He was ten at the time and I promised him when I left I would keep his sister safe. Instead when we went into the Junkyard of the Gods one of Hephaestus's old machines went haywire and tried to kill us. I figured out how to destroy it and wanted to be the one to do so. After all, it was risky and I wasn't even supposed to be on the quest. Instead Bianca went, while she destroyed it she died in the process."

There was silence and Annabeth took over for Percy quietly, who was silent and Leo could tell the guy was struggling to compose himself. "So finally they found me and Artemis, and one of the Hunters who was the daughter of him fought him and Percy took Artemis's spot holding up the sky. We tricked Atlas into taking the sky again, but by then the Hunter- Zoe- was dying and we couldn't save her. So Artemis sent her spirit into the stars and now she forever runs among them. You can see her constellation."

"I can take over now." Percy said and continued on with his story. He told how he'd found Nico again and how Nico had finally forgiven him for his sister's death, how he had to clean the stables of man-eating horses, the labyrinth, Rachael Dare (now the host for the Oracle of Delphi), fighting in the area against a Titan, meeting Daedalus, and so on.

He then went on to his next trip to the Underworld were he got the mark of Achilles (he would say his one vulnerable point though Annabeth looked like she knew), and all the stuff in between that and fighting Kronos.

"Kronos was inside a guy name Luke's body. When we got to them, me and Annabeth, I had to make the choice to give him Annabeth dragger to kill for Luke to kill himself and end the war, or not to. I did and Luke, who had also bathed in the River Sphinx and had his own mark of Achilles, and he killed himself. And so the war ended and everyone began to say I killed Kronos when actually Luke did because he killed himself."

Percy shrugged as Annabeth glared daggers at him. "You did kill him. The world would have been destroyed if you hadn't done what you did. You had to trust your worst enemy." Percy looked at her and signed "Any ways, that's my story." Every one stared at him. Jason's eyes were bulging out of his skull; Leo's jaw was probably on the floor with Hazel's and Piper's. And Frank looked shocked.

"You say it like it's not a big deal!" Piper exclaimed. "It's not; really. It gets kind of annoying after a while hearing about yourself and your quest." Percy shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and Leo glanced at his watch. "Approaching Camp Half-Blood." It read and he smiled and looked up at everyone. "We're here." He said.

**Okay hope you liked it, it didn't really turn out how I planned. But oh well. And sorry if I got some facts wrong or missed some important details. I just wanted to get this chapter done with like half way through and became kind of careless. But I hope you liked it still and will continue reading. After all they just arrived at Camp Half-Blood and *Hint* Percy gets to go visit a very special someone that was mentioned in this chapter. Ha-ha. I'll post soon probably.**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello people! While this is not an update… though I should do one really soon… this is a special announcement. I miss you guys and do plan to update this soon, it's just my next chapter is taking me awhile to do.**

**But the main reason I am posting this is because I wanted to tell you guys I have started a blog. It sucks right now because I just started it today, but oh well.**

**I love writing Percy Jackson stuff, but I want to be able to show off my own work. My own stories. So that's basically what my blog is for. I hope you will check it out.**

**Go to .com please! I'll update soon… hopefully. Bye for now. **


End file.
